All you need is a needle and some thread
by Nantena
Summary: New summary since the other sucked: If someone doesn't answer the door you probably shouldn't go in anyway, or your bocchan might be scarred. OCXUndertaker, nothing explicit, buts lots of bad grammar


Hi!

Okay I just wanted to say that I have no idea of just what happened, I just sat down all innocently at the computor and this is the result. It was supposed to be kind of serious or dramatic, and then I got all like "Hey, let's start the story with some Grell!" and it got completely out of hand. But I so much fun him that he turned out crazier than he already is.

So anyway, I can warn you of OOC-ness and the clichés from Hell.

I have chosen not to make much of a description of the OC. Firstly, I don't know what she looks like and haven't thought about it much escept for a few things that you'll notice. Secondly, I couldn't fit it into the story without it looking completly retarded. I also thought that it could be nice for the readers to make it up themselves! The clothing is of course a long dress in Victorian style, sans the bustle though.

Just one more thing! I don't remember them saying anthing about the shinigami or how they came to be, so I'm going to assume that they're dead people. I don't know about you, but I like the idea of them once being human.

Hopefully you haven't fallen asleep in the middle of the looong introduction, and please read and review!

**I don't own anything in or related to kuroshitsuji!**

Walking through the door and into the funeral home, I rather heard than saw the sharp object flying at light speed past my right ear. Turning my head, I saw a pair of scissors imbedded in the wall about half a foot away from my head. Fortunately, since if the aim was that bad, they probably weren't out to kill me. Plus, I shouldn't be surprised at the attack since I had chosen to just barge in in the middle of the night.

Closing the door and slowly turning to look around the dark, coffin filled room I was quite surprised to see two faces staring at me, one awfully familiar. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips.

"Grell, my darling, you're charming as usual I see."

"Oops, what just happened there? I'm sorry about that, but it's just reflexes you know." He didn't look sorry at all. The room was only lit by a few oil lamps, but even with most of his face cast in shadows I could see the Reaper smirk at me.

Striking what surely was a well rehearsed pose: one hand on his hip and with a toss of his long red hair, he leaned in towards a dark haired bespectacled man to his right, who looked extremely disturbed at the closeness of the other male.

I pressed my back against the door, giving Grell my best come hither look "Well you will have to be more gentle in the future Grell, otherwise your gruff… manliness will get me all hot and bothered."

As expected, the red haired man gave me a look of disbelief before latching on to the arm of the annoyed man beside him. Who was he anyway?

"Grell Sutcliffe, I demand that you let me go **this instant**" said man gritted through his teeth, but even with the five meter-distance between me and the pair I could see that a faint blush was on his face. Interesting.

"But Will! Are you going to let that… that_ she-male_ talk to me like that!"

Wait _I_ was the she-male? Okay, so it's not like I've ever been much of a lady, even when I was alive some centuries ago… but still, I try my best. Most men actually find me quite charming!

"But Grell..." I let my lower lip tremble just a bit for extra effect "now you're hurting my feelings. Don't you love me anymore?" Pouting I pushed myself away from the door, crossed the room and sat down on the nearest available coffin. I really had to convince the man responsible for this place to get some furniture, because this was ridiculous. I just hoped that the coffin was empty; otherwise it would be _really_ awkward.

"How could I when you're always stealing my men?" Raising an eye brow, I looked up at Grell. He still had a possessive grip on the man next to him.

"Stealing your men?" I couldn't keep up the mock hurt look anymore, he was just too hilarious.

"Yes! But you're never getting this one!"

"Who did I ever steal!"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. And now you're after Will and maybe Sebastian too you adultress!"

"Who the Hell is Sebastian? And why would I take him when I've already got- you know what, I give up." I didn't get a response, just a look from Grell, saying _I told you so, nanana!_ Oookay.

The irony lies in that despite his histrionic bahaviour, Grell Sutcliffe is considered a prodigy in the Reaper-world. It's not like anyone can just become a Reaper, but some had real _talent_, which was probably why he hadn't been kicked out yet. Even after that whole Jack the Ripper-incident which -disturbingly- was kind of impressing. Who knew he could pull off that?

Well as fun as this conversation was, I hadn't come here to bicker with the madcap. But maybe I'd squeeze just a little more fun out of it.

"Okay, I'm so sorry for trying to steal your precious Will, although you started throwing scissors at me before I even saw him. But I have to thank you for complementing my hair" I said as I ran my hand through my long tresses, whatever my hair now had to do with this. "Now introduce me to your _boy toy_ over there." I gave a nod towards the man called Will.

Again we have the desired effect of teasing.

"I beg your pardon!" he practically shouted at me and quickly pulled his arm back "I can assure you that I would never be associated to **this**" -here he pointed an accusing finger at Grell- "in such a way!"

"Well-" Now I suppose it was enough. I rose up from my seat, walked up to him and offered my right hand "I am terribly sorry if I have offended you, it was only a mild teasing from my part. I hope this has not ruined your impression of me, and that I can still have the pleasure of making your acquaintance." I gave him a light smile, trying to look like a nice, _nice_ person. I had no quarrel with him, and since I didn't know what kind of person he was yet, it was better to try and make a friend then an enemy. Since he obviously was associated to Grell he might be as much of a lunatic, and with both of them after my head I would never be able to sleep calmly again. But the look on his face had been absolutely priceless.

Now he didn't look too impressed by my introduction, but he calmed down a bit. He even took the hand I offered in his.

"My name is William Smith, I am a resident of this neigh-"

"HE's with us Will." I swear to God I am going to strangle that gingerheaded punk.

"I see. Then I suppose I should tell you that I am William T. Spears, supervisor of the Reaper Dispatch Organisation. And the pleasure I belive is all mine." Here he gave me the tiniest smile, though I believe that for him it took quite the effort. He probably just wanted to anger the gingerkid. Take that pseudo lady.

"Marvellous!" I beamed at him "I am Isobel Hudson, the greatest and_ bestest_ reaper you'll ever meet."

"As if!" Grell scoffed at me "Did you know that once when we were sailing-"

"Though I believe that story should be told directly from the source~"

Wrapped up in our bickering no one had noticed that the Undertaker had decided to finally join us, and was now seated on top of the same coffin that I had occupied just a moment ago.

"Undertaker."

"Isobel."

"Sailing?"

"Don't ask William." I gave him a pleading look, begging for him to drop the subject.

"But it's such a good story." The Undertaker chuckled and continued "You see Will, we were in the Atlantic for some work and-"

"It's a very big sea, I have to say. So I might have lost the ship with the people I was supposed to reap."

Will didn't give an indication that he got the point.

"So…" I squirmed a bit, was everyone out to get me today?

"Let's just say that in the end, her one missed soul got covered up by lots and lots of Native Americans."

"Wait, so you should have reaped Columbus _before he discovered America_?

…

…

Hmm."

Will looked like he didn't really know what else to say, but I actually think he tried to not_ giggle_. Well he apparently wasn't as stiff as I thought.

"Can we stop talking about me now? Unless you're going to talk about the _thousands _of Aztecs I had to reap by myself since_ someone_" I looked pointedly at the Undertaker "had gotten detention for not returning his books" Exasperatedly, I crossed my arms and sat down next to him, trying not to think about that in opposite of the cold room, he was very warm. I scooted away a bit.

"But honey, I thought you loved to talk about yourself." Grell just had to rub it in. "And I actually feel sorry for those Aztecs, I mean look at what you did to them! They're so mistreated, just like me, the only lady here amongst you… you… Oh stop looking at my chest you people!" Grell practically threw himself at Will, fake sobbing and trying to feel him up while shouting at us, "the perverts", while Will in turn tried to stab him with his scythe he somehow had managed to keep hidden up until now.

"Can someone take that out of here, before we all turn insane!" I finally snapped "Why are you two even here, is this some kind of annual meeting of the S&M club!" That didn't help one bit. Grell got all dreamy at the prospect of William smacking him up, William looked dangerously close to a nervous breakdown and the Undertaker ended up on the floor from laughing so hard. I started to regret even coming here in the first place. Before I managed to leave for the safe London streets (compared to this swimming with piranhas would be safe) Grell dragged William out of the shop and took off to… somewhere. I'll just make sure not to go in that general direction for the next few days, or I might see something I'll regret.

"Is he going to be okay? I mean ginger seemed worse than usual." I asked the Undertaker, who had started to get a hold of himself. I was actually a bit worried about the supervisor.

"Oh they'll be fine. They're always like this."

"Nuts? That Spears guy seemed to be quite normal. How come I haven't met him before, if he's a supervisor he must have been around for a while?"

"Well, there are a lot of people working with us now so~"

"Yes but still, I think someone should have mention-"

"I might have something to do with the fact that you're never **around**."

It was impossible to miss that almost accusing tone; yes I've been around since forever almost, but not _around_. Not here.

"I know." I said.

"But" I turned to look at where his eyes should be; somewhere behind all that silvery hair "I thought that this time, I might stay for a while." Maybe I should think about retiring too. I might not look older than 25, but that's only because I died at that age. Among the other Reapers no one I knew had lived past 35, but even as immortals we can't go on forever.

"So what brings you here anyway?" He said as he again sat down next to me, this time much closer. His question wasn't unexpected, but I still hadn't come up with a good answer to it. I decided to go for the truth, embarrassing as it may be.

"I heard…" I fidgeted a bit, trying to gain some more time.

"You heard…" He made a movement with his hand, signaling for me to continue.

"You know… about a demon lurking around."

"There's more then one."

"Oh the joy." Urgh, demons were really the most disgusting thing to ever walk the planet. They should just stay in Hell and rot.

"One of them is really funny."

"Can't you keep any better company then demons?" This was beyond bad, but I tried not to look too affected. I couldn't give it all away now could I?

"Haha, but he's so amusing… him and his little master. Still, a demon doesn't explain why you took the time to travel all the way here."

"Well, I just thought; since there were demons here, and you lived here, and you haven't written in a while…" I started fidgeting even more… how to explain that I wanted to keep an eye on him, since I hadn't slept in weeks being **worried sick** without looking like someone from a sappy romance novel? And was this some sort of Spanish inquisition damnit?

"Don't tell me you were worried about old little me… or even missed me?" Damn.

He leaned in suspiciously close to my face, I was just lucky he didn't look me straight in the eye. If he did, I wouldn't stand a chance. He lifted one of his hands and pushed back a lock of my hair, wearing that infuriating smug grin he always had when he knew he had the upper hand. I had to get away, if he was going to be that close I would lose myself right away.

"Not at all." I snatched his hat and walked up to the window, looking out at the streets. They were far from empty, but the people weren't the same as during the day. Littered with whores, thieves, opium-seller and some generally weird individuals it didn't look any less appealing. I quite liked **this** London, covered in darkness hiding the filth that always covered a large city. You couldn't see many in fine clothes or someone walking with faked ease. Only the grotesque creatures of the night, and it was a truly beatiful sight.

"You know, you've changed quite a bit. Though I can't say that I understand why you settled down as a mortician of all things." I said.

"You don't?" I didn't turn around to look at him, but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I suppose you find it humorous, like everything else."

"Certainly. A bit lonely though."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty here or something?" I didn't know if I was trying to be serious or if I was joking. Perhaps both.

"Maybe." Ambiguous as always.

I turned around to look at him, and to my surprise I didn't see the same man I did minutes ago. He had changed the long robes for something to me more familiar, slacks and plain white shirt, just like in the old times. He must have worn them underneath the whole time.

"I stand corrected." I gave him a smile and leaned against the wall next to the window.

"What do you mean?" He gave me a genuine look of surprise now, and stood up. Slowly, he walked towards me. "What do you mean?" he repeated as he suddenly stood right in front of me, putting his hands on each side of my head, giving me no chance to escape.

"You_ haven't_ changed a bit, Sempai."

_I remember standing outside of the headquarters of the Reaper Society, anxiously waiting for my new mentor to a__rrive. I was told that it was a Reaper of high standing, a man and that I should meet him here. They failed to mention what he looked like though, so I didn't know what to expect. It had only been a couple of days since I was appointed to be a Reaper, and I still hadn't gotten used to the idea yet. But I suppose this was okay, at least in comparison to what other options I had. You know how your priest is always talking about eternal rest? Wrong, here everyone except Jeanne bloody D'Arc has to work their arses off if the want to get to heaven. Well plus that some of us had a lot to atone for._

"_Hi there." I suddenly heard a voice from behind me. I turned around, gasping when I saw the person standing there._

"_Hello."I managed to squeak out. In front of me stood a tall man, seemingly in his early thirties with the most enchanting eyes I had ever seen. They shone in bright green, yellow and a bit of gold, but it wasn't the color itself but the spark in them that was so fascinating. In other aspects of his appearance, I have to admit that I did find him quite handsome. Tall like I said, slim and he had a friendly aura to him. _

"_And who might you be?" His voice brought me out of my trance._

"_I am , ehh…" Or maybe I was still a bit dazed, what was my name again?. _

"_Cat got your tongue eh?" amusement was evident in his voice, and his face lit u__p in a bright smile that would outshine the sun anyday. _

"_No." I pouted, angry with myself for being so nervous. _

_He leaned down so his eyes were at my level. "Perhaps," he started "I am talking to young Miss Hudson?"_

"_Isobel." I mumbled._

"_Pardon Miss Hudson?"_

"_It's Isobel!" I must have somehow found my courage again, because I almost shouted that out. But I did hate being called by my last name. "Please call me Isobel." I smiled a bit at him, hoping he didn't think that I was a complete fool. _

"_Well, I'm much pleased to meet you Isobel" he put a stress on 'pleased' and it didn't make me any less uncomfortable. I mean was he trying to flirt with me? What if he was, what should I do!_

_It was first then that I realized something, he had known my name. Don't tell me that this man was…_

"_Furthermore, I think we are going to have so much fun together!" With that he turned around and skipped (yes skipped!) away, the seductive façade completely gone. I on the other hand, was still a bit schocked by the schizophrenia and stood in place, eyebrows raised up to meet my hair line. _

"_Well are you coming or not, Kouhai-chan!" He waived from some fifteen yards ahead of me. _

"_Wait, what?" _

"Is that so, Kouhai?" With the sound of that old nickname my mind was pulled back to the present, and the situation at hand. I was currently being pinned against the wall by his entire body, warmth seeping into my bones. I wanted nothing more then to melt into it.

"Yes" I said "You're still silly."

"Why thank you Love!"

"I'm not sure I meant that as a compliment." Over the years our conversations had often turned into this playful banter. It was rather nice you know, it made you feel like one of those old couples where the people had grown together.

"Hmm, I might be a bit old fashioned but I was taught that you should respect your seniors."

Oh so we were in that mood then.

"Therefore, I think a little reprimand is only appropriate." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and his hands rested on my shoulder blade. Moving slowly down my back, I could feel the buttons of my dress being undone, when I suddenly heard the sound of the fabric being teared and my skin was touched by the rough wood behind me. Now that was completely unnecessary, I liked this dress!

"You do know that I don't have anything else to wear right? How am I supposed to go out like this!"

"Who said you could go out? Remember you're the one being punished and it's your own fault for wearing something so hard to take off."

People who thought that "Undertaker" was just a harmless -slightly mentally unstable- guy had to take a second guess. I tried not to, but I couldn't help but shudder at the tone he used.

Tonight was going to be _fun_.

"Well, you'll just have to give me a good lesson then."

I gasped as I felt teeth sink into the flesh of my shoulder, nails raked down the skin above my corset and the body in front of me pressed me even closer to the wall. No doubt I was going to get splinters.

My hands busied themselves with combing through his long hair. The softness of the tresses in my hands contrasted against the pain in my shoulder. All that ended soon, as he released his grip and turned his face up to look at me. I pushed his bangs away and looked into his eyes. I could still see the spark that had always been there, now mingled with lust.

I ran out of patience and crashed my lips onto his. I first stood there just feeling the soft skin against my own and I felt so happy I could cry. I took hold of the front of his shirt and pulled, yet againg hearing the sound of fabric tearing apart. I felt him shiver, from the cold air or something else, I do not know. His lips started moving against mine and I let out a small moan. I started pushing the now useless shirt off of his shoulders, caressing the skin as I exposed it. He really was pale. Maybe, in the summer, we should go to Brighton on a holiday and get some sun and bathe in the sea…

Casting the shirt aside and then yet again focusing on my dress, his lips moved down onto my neck, his teeth nipping at all the spots he knew would make my knees go weak.

The expensive silk easily slid down my body, leaving me in only my undergarments and corset. Slender fingers started to work on all the threads binding it together, purposely doing it unhurriedly just to torture me and my non existing patience. It was driving me mad, couldn't he hurry up for God's sake?

"Please, just…" I started speaking but I found myself unable to form a complete sentence. The room started spinning and I felt awfully lightheaded.

"Just what? You need to tell me what you want, or else I can't help you." In my pleading I had only succeeded in making him stop working on my dress and look at me with question filled eyes and a grin. He was _so_ enjoying the power he had, I knew, but I didn't care. I only cared about being as close as possible to the person I _loved_, and whom I knew _loved me_.

I didn't respond to that, instead I started unbuckling the belt he wore while burying my face in his neck, aiming for one of his most sensitive spots. Tracing the scar on his neck with my tongue I was rewarded with a throaty moan.

His grip tightened on me and the last of my clothing was removed, torn to shreds.

I soon got him out of his slacks _accidentally_ tearing off the right leg from it. Well, an eye for an eye you know.

He took a hold of my thighs, lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he carried me in to a room I hadn't seen yet. It was a small bedroom, with only a bed, a closet and a coffe table with one leg broken.

Surprisingly gentle, he lay me down on the bed. The sheets were cold, but his body towering over me was burning. His long hair cascaded down around us like a veil, shielding me from the harsh world. Just like he always had been, he was my mentor, my protector and my lover.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Love." Although I wasn't in the mood to _talk_ right now.

"Were you serious about staying?"

I had to think for a moment. I hadn't really accepted the idea of retiring yet, so was I sure abut it? Possibly not, but I did know that I wasn't going to give this up, not for anything.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good."

Before I knew it he had buried himself deep inside of me. My back off from the bed in pleasure and I emitted a loud moan. With each thrust, I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, closer…

closer…

"Undertaker, where the Hell are- HOLY SHIT!"

"NO! BOCCHAN DON'T LOOK!"

Neither of us had noticed the endless knocking on the front door, nor the calls coming from the other room.

The door to the bedroom had been flung open by none other than a kid and a tall darkhaired man, both finely dressed though you could see that one was a master and one the servant. I also noticed that the servant trying to cover his master's eyes was a demon. Perfect. I'm afraid he was too late however, judging by the way the boy's mouth kept gaping like a fish and he atarted awaying a bit on his feet.

"Get out!" I started screaming in panic while trying to find something to cover myself with. "What kind of people are you, barging in like that in the middle of the night! If someone doesn't answer the door then _GO AWAY_!"

While I was in complete hysterics, the demon just tried to look up to the ceiling and pretend this was all a bad dream; the kid actually fainted and the Undertaker, He laughed. He _laughed_, that son of a bitch.

"Quit that or I'll hit you." I glared up at him; he hadn't even had the decency to move away from me yet.

"Hahaahaa, but this is just so- Hahahaaha!"

"Cut it out, now!"

"I, ehm we…" I turned towards the unwelcomed guests, just to see the Demon-butler still looking up the ceiling, holding his unconscious master bridal style.

"I think we'll just come back tomorrow." he said and turned to walk out.

"You do that. Now get lost." I buried my face in a pillow, praying that the embarrassment would just go away when they leaved.

"Wait a minute, Sebastian~" Hell no, what was he doing? Nevermind, the mood was completely ruined anyway.

"Yes…" The Demon didn't turn back, but stopped.

"Can I borrow your sewing-kit?"

_**the end**_


End file.
